With the proliferation of mobile computing devices in recent years, users have turned increasingly to earbuds, headphones, and other types of headsets to listen to an increasing supply of audio content made available through these mobile computing devices. Smartphones, for instance, typically include a headphone jack that allows users to connect headsets to the phone, through which a user may listen to songs from a media library or streaming service, podcasts, audio tracks from videos, and a variety of other content sources of the user's preference. Users may also use headsets that include earbuds and an external microphone placed near the user's mouth to hold telephone calls for a hands-free mobile call experience. While listening to audio through a headset of a mobile device (or other computing device), the user may be interrupted by various events that require the user's attention, including ceasing to listen to the audio for a period of time. In some instances, the user may interact with applications or other resources on a device having restricted access. In some instances, the user may attempt to listen to audio content in a noisy environment that makes the audio content difficult for the user to hear.